


My vampire boyfriend

by Kaykay0805



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykay0805/pseuds/Kaykay0805
Summary: Tom hasn’t eaten on weeksWhat happens when Marco see’s something he shouldn’t haveThis is my first fanficLet me know how to improve in the comments section
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 163





	My vampire boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Tomco Vamipre AU  
> this is also my first fanfic so go easy on me plz

Tom Lucitor was a kid with quite a few secrets and now many people knew what they were 

Marco was Tom's boyfriend and he thought he knew everything about Tom secrets and all. But there was one thing he didn’t know.One thing nobody knew 

It was that Tom was a vampire  
Marco only found out by accident one day when he was over Tom’s house.  
He hadn't been feeding a lot over the past few weeks so he was more than a little hungry. His parents always made sure to keep blood in the basement in a secret place nobody knew about but it never tasted the same. 

He always has to bite through the bag and the blood itself tastes more like plastic and was cold rather then it’s coppery warm taste.

He and Marco were having a date after school to go to the movies and as clichè as it was about a girl falling in love with a vampire. Even on the screen the blood looked so warm and he could hear the warm blood running through people's veins, as they waited in anticipation for the girl to wake up from being bitten by her Vampire lover.

“Do you think she’s dead or he turned her” he heard from beside him  
He looked over and saw Marco was looking intently at the screen in front of them but also watching Tom through his peripheral vision.

“To be turned you need to have most of your blood drained from you then you need to drink the blood of the vampire who drained you to turn. But even then it's not a guarantee  
Marco looked over at his boyfriend confused by his answer “What do you mean?” He asked his voice filled with confusion waiting for a reply “Nothing,never mind” Tom said not wanting to draw attention to it 

After the movie they were heading back to Tom’s place to relax. They were cuddled on the couch in the basement which had been painted a light blue with band posters covering the walls in a few stops with a flat screen on the wall,a grey couch and two bean bags on either side.

Tom was so close to Marco’s neck he could see the blood flowing through his body and his fangs protruded from his gums making his canines look long and sharp. He brought his head close to Marco’s neck when Marco moved he said “I’ve gotta go call Star I’ll be right back” he said as he wakes up the stairs  
Tom nodded and gave Marco a smile that didn’t show his teeth. Marco found this a little odd but didn’t comment 

When Marco was out of sight Tom huffed and moved over to the back where the fridge that held the blood was  
He took out a pack that said B+ and bit into it. He was so happy to finally have something to eat even if it had the disgusting plastic taste he hated.

He didn’t hear Marco come back down the stairs and saw Tom crouched in the corner so he walked forward slowly  
Tom smelt fresh blood and pulled his fangs out of the bad slowly as to now show that he was moving at all.

“Tom?” Marco called you him softly  
“What are you doing?!” Tom stood up and slowly turned the blood wiped away from his mouth and was now facing Marco. He bared his fangs and Marco dropped his phone in shock.for the first time since coming back down stairs he looked around and noticed the pool of blood around them. Tom looked at Marco like he was prey.His hunger not satisfied so he ran to the other side of the basement as to not hurt Marco.

Marco looked into Tom’s eyes noticing how he looked at him like he was good “Are you hungry?” He asked softly.  
Tom just bared he fangs and and held on the couch as to not move any closer.  
Marco took on his hoodie leaving it on the floor as he moved closer exposing his neck a little more “you can come closer” he said

Tom let go of the couch and instantly had his arms wrapped around Marco’s waist to keep him there and had his face in the crook of his neck. “Are you implying I feed off of you” he asked in a serious tone. “If you're hungry you can”  
Marco was always the kind of kid that would look out for those he cared about even if it meant hurting himself, and he cared about Tom a lot so if he had to be fed off of the help Tom then he would.

He nuzzled his nose along Marco’s neck causing the boy to giggle in his arms. “Try and stay still.” He said as he licked up Marco’s neck getting ready to bite him. “This May hurt a little” he said sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Marco’s neck

Marco squirmed in discomfort but tried to stay still. He started to feel a little dizzy and tried to pry his boyfriend off of him but to no avail. “Tom” he called our softly seeing dark spots in his vision

Tom didn’t pull off until he felt Marco slipping from his grasp realizing he may have took too much he pulled out his fangs and licked the wound for it to heal 

Tom looked down at Marco feeling guilt ride in his stomach.Marco noticed said to him “Hey. It’s ok, I’m fine” I just need a quick nap” is all he said before he passes out in Toms arms 

~TIME SKIP~  
Marco woke up a few hours later laying on something soft but firm. He instantly realised it to be his boyfriend's chest. As he sat up he saw a pair of blood red eyes watching him “ he smiled up and saw Tom smile back at him “Hi” he said to tom “Hi” Tom said back in an exhausted tone  
Marco sat up sitting in Toms lat as he looked for his phone to check the time.  
He found his phone in the packet of his red hoodie that had been moved from the flood onto the bean bag next to the couch. It was about 8:00 realizing he had been out for about an hour and 15 minutes. He saw tom staring at him and decided to put his phone away and give him his attention “are you ok?” he asked  
Tom nodded his head and buried his face in Marco’s chest 

“\ Hey its alrght.Im fine ok?’ he felt Tom nod against his chest so he squished his face and pulled his up to eye level “You can come to me when you're hungry ok? Just dont wait as long as you did to feed otherwise things like this happen and i dotn wanna see you hurt” tome nodded his head once again and Marco Squished his face bringing him closer to kiss him  
Tom smiled and kissed him back with just as much vigor

Tom may have a lot of secrets and there might be some people who may never know all of them or any of them at all but he knows there is one person who will always know everything and that person is his best friend and boyfriend Marco Diaz


End file.
